Serenade of the Shadows
by Xstar7
Summary: New characters arrive at the Smash Mansion! Although some guests get cocky after winning a few matches. Who will the winner be?
1. Rules of Nature

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I've been branching out from Star Fox lately and I've been kinda glad though.

Before I get to the story I must list the contestants, and some won't come until later.

Mario  
Luigi  
Peach  
Bowser  
Yoshi  
DK  
Diddy Kong  
Boomerang Bro  
Hammer Bro  
Flare Bro  
Wario

Link  
Young Link  
Toon Link  
Zelda/Sheik  
Ganondorf  
Tetra  
-

Snake  
Raiden  
Liquid  
Solidus  
The Boss  
-

Ike  
Marth  
Roy  
-

Fox  
Falco  
Wolf  
Panther  
Krystal  
-

Kirby  
Meta Knight  
King DeDeDe  
Prince Fluff  
-

Olimar  
-

Captain Falcon  
-

Samus  
Ridley

Pit  
-

Master Hand  
Crazy Hand  
-

Red Bird  
Yellow Bird  
Bomb Bird  
King Pig  
-

Red  
Pikachu  
Lucario  
-

Matt  
Natz  
Lance  
Anna  
NoLegs  
-

Spyro  
Cynder  
Tree Rex  
-

Sonic  
Knuckles  
Tails  
Amy  
Shadow  
Jet  
Blaze  
-

Ice Climbers  
-

Ness  
Lucas

Okay, I think I listed all of them so I'll get to Ch.1

Sorry for the delay!

* * *

"Alright I see all of our contestants at the stand, and there will be FIVE and five only battles today!" Master Hand shouted.  
"But first, each of our contestants MUST pick a partner."

Everyone picked a partner.

"Our first match is... Lucario and NoLegs VS Tails and Knuckles!" Crazy Hand announced.

"Good luck buddy." Matt said.

"Meeeoww!" NoLegs replied.

"He said that we will be alright." Lucario told him.

"Good luck!" Anna said.

"Remember what we practiced NoLegs." Lance reminded.

"Shit I'm stuck with Eggman's bitch." Knuckle mumbled.

"Hey, I have a V1197 ZX Plasma Cannon! They'll be annihilated in no time!" Tails reassured him.

"I'll bet you 50 rings." Knuckles said.

"3!"  
"2!"  
"1!"

"BEGIN!" Master Hand shouted.

NoLegs sped towards Knuckles and hit him although the attack was slightly weak.  
Knuckles picked up a piece of the earth and threw it at NoLegs, but he couldn't hit him.  
Lucario took the opportunity to strike Knuckles back with the spike on his hand.

"ARRGH!" Knuckles screamed in pain.

Tails tried to shoot Lucario although Lucario sensed and used Knuckes as a shield.

"OW! Tails you ASSHOLE!" He said.

He punched Lucario repeatedly and then pushed him, and started going for Tails.

"Hey-y Kn-Knuckles what the hell are you doing?!" Tails said as Knuckles struck him with his fists sinking into his skin.  
"KNUCKLES!" He said as he fell to the ground.

NoLegs sliced Knuckles torso with his sword swiftly.

"What the?! OH SHIT!" He said as he fell to the ground.

"The winner is NOLEGS AND LUCARIO!" Master Hand announced.

"Oh I thought he would use the pistol I gave him." Lance said.

NoLegs smiled at victory.

ELIMINATED:

KNUCKLES  
TAILS

"Hmm. They were no match for us." Lucario told himself as he patted NoLegs' head.

They went into the mansion to get some dinner.  
They then went to sleep.  
Except Kirby crept out to see a shadow.  
A dark version of himself  
as if he was looking in a mirror.


	2. The Desert Wind

Mario  
Luigi  
Peach  
Bowser  
Yoshi  
DK  
Diddy Kong  
Boomerang Bro  
Hammer Bro  
Flare Bro  
Wario

Link  
Young Link  
Toon Link  
Zelda/Sheik  
Ganondorf  
Tetra  
-

Snake  
Raiden  
Liquid  
Solidus  
The Boss  
-

Ike  
Marth  
Roy  
-

Fox  
Falco  
Wolf  
Panther  
Krystal  
-

Kirby  
Meta Knight  
King DeDeDe  
Prince Fluff  
-

Olimar  
-

Captain Falcon  
-

Samus  
Ridley

Pit  
-

Master Hand  
Crazy Hand  
-

Red Bird  
Yellow Bird  
Bomb Bird  
King Pig  
-

Red  
Pikachu  
Lucario 1 Victory  
-

Matt  
Natz  
Lance  
Anna  
NoLegs 1 Victory  
-

Spyro  
Cynder  
Tree Rex  
-

Sonic  
Knuckles ELIMINATED  
Tails ELIMINATED  
Amy  
Shadow  
Jet  
Blaze  
-

Ice Climbers  
-

Ness  
Lucas

* * *

**Chapter Two: Metal Gear Solid**

Raiden stepped out of the car. He was heading to the Battlefield Fortress.  
He was almost there, but he had a bit of a walk to go. Then black and red colored knights were running towards the fortress.

"Huh? What's that?" Raiden thought.

He ran to it when he was tackled- by Snake.

"Did you miss me?" Snake asked.

"Snake! But you- you died!" Raiden said.  
"That doesn't matter then. What's up?"

"I checked the knights. They're from the Black Dragon Army." Snake informed.

"Hmm... Doesn't ring a bell." Raiden said.

"It matters nothing." Snake said.

They saw one like none of the knights.

"That armor! It looks like Monsoon's!" Raiden exclaimed.

"Monsoon?" Snake said in confusion.

"Four year after the Patriots." Raiden said.

The armor was scarlet and crimson. Not nearly as much seperations.  
He had two swords that could combine.

"Let's go!" Raiden said.

**_Stage One: The Battlefield Fortress._**

Raiden moved in on them and started crawling and followed Snake.  
They then went into the doors following the commander.  
Then Raiden was stepped on. The knights had spiked shoes.

"Huh? GUYS THERE'S SOMETHING UNDER ME!" One said.

Raiden started to deflect each blade strike from the 47 knights.

"Wait Snake?" Raiden asked.  
"Damn!"

Then a grenade went off killing 13 knights.

"Thanks!" Raiden said.

"Move." The commander said. "You two make a great team. Let's test this blades only."  
He gave Snake a copper katana. "Let's dance!"

**BOSS ONE:**Commander X

They both lunge at X who seperated. He then backflipped and kicked Snake in the face.  
He then threw 12 red-hot knives at them.  
Five hit Snake and six hit Raiden.  
He took the opportunity to kick Raiden and headbutt Snake.  
He then shot a spark at Snake and knocked him out by slashing him in the stomach and punching his face.  
Raiden saw a smash ball and slashed it to become ripper form. He then lunged repeatedly and missed every time.  
X then threw a series of 25 punches and then kicked him in the chest to knock him out.

"Hmm. I wanted to fight more." X said as he took back the copper katana.

"Thanks X! I'll kill you and take them now!" Solidus said.

"Oh would you look at the time!" X said and then he punched him in the face to knock him out.  
"Failure."

"Sir? What now?" A knight asked. He was wearing similar armor except the upper armor and lower armor looked like was also made out of bones.

"Great question Crypt. I plan to take this as a base." X said.  
"I'll miss those knights though. Crypt is leader here. Except when I'm here."

"Fuck world domination. I'm fixing the world. Except the fact that I'll fix this one too.  
For unity and no ruler." X told them.

Those were his plans.

* * *

** AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**

I have to say this was better than my norm.  
X, Crypt, and the Black Dragons are OCs.  
X is not invincible, just extremely powerful.  
He's a good guy as well as the rest of the Black Dragons.

Please keep reading and enjoy!  
Also read some of my other stories when you have the chance.

Thanks.

Sincerely, **X**star**7**


	3. The Star's Wind

** Chapter 3**  
Epic Battle Fantasy

She woke up to find no lights on. It was 1:00 AM and she was still in her green dress.  
She got out of bed and walked into the hallway.

"Matt what are you doing?" Anna asked Matt.

"Aw crap!" Matt said reply.  
"You'll never catch me alive you stupid hand!" He said as he ran outside and into the courtyard.

"Jackass." She said.

**STAGE 2- **The Vineyard

Anna made her way past a few bushes and shrubs.  
As she was making her way in she heard rustling.

"What the hell?" She said.

Then a gunshot was fired.

"Matt!" She said.

"You missed!" He said to the gunner."You bastard! Don't shoot my sword! Damn it! You shot it again! C'mon!"

She made her way past trees and huge bushes to find no gunner.

"Where'd he go? C'mon!" Matt said.

"Matt!" She said.

"Anna? Is that you?" He replied.

"Yea. Who do you think it is, the circus?" She told him.

"I hate clowns." He said.

"You're the only clown here then!" The gunner said.

Then he dropped down.

"You've played my cards then." He said as he threw a mass of creeper imaged grenades.

"Duck!" She said.

"No you frickin idiot!" Matt said right before he rebounded one.  
"Goose!"

They all blew up everywhere.

"I'll have you know that I'm the ace gunner Red Star!" He said.

"I'M THE ACE GUNNER!" Lance said as he fired a bullet.

**BOSS TWO- **Red Star

Star caught the bullet and swiftly loaded then shot it at Matt.  
The bullet hit him in the leg.

"DAFUQ!" Matt said.

"What the- Hot damn!" Lance said.

Star took the opportunity to punch Lance in the face and hurl him at Matt.

"OH SHIT!" Matt and Lance said.

"Jinx." Lance said.

"Knock on wood." He said as he punched Star's face.

Star then fired three rays.  
One red, one green, and one blue.  
Red hit Lance, green hit Anna, and blue hit Matt.  
"Burned, poisoned and frozen." Star said.

The three were at mercy.

"You're lucky. I'm a nice guy so I'll take you in." Star said.

"Stop!" Natz said.

"Bout time!" The four said.

Natz then casted a star shower which failed to cause any damage.  
Star then punched Natalie's chest.

"Hey!" Lance said.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Natz said.

"Meeew." NoLegs said.

**BOSS COMPLETE**

"Hang on, time out." Star said.

"There's not much we can do. We're in a bag." Matt said.

"Shut up Meg." Star said.

"One thing, this is for a good cause." Star said.

"Oh why didn't you tell us before we attacked?" Anna asked.

"Because I was late." X said.

"Master, they are here." Star said.

"We could use warriors like you." X said.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Natz asked.

"If this was a joke there would be a Batman symbol in the sky." Star replied.

"I'm on a bad note with you." Natz told Star.

"X taught me to go for all weak **points."** Star said.

"I'm in!" Matt said.

"Okay." Anna said.

"I'm with them. Natz you are coming with us." Lance said.

"Great." Natz said."I'm not done with you."

They all went to their usual places.

"You like him." Matt said.

"W-What! No I don't, that's like me and Lance." Natz said.

"That is possible." Lance mumbled.

"I heard that." Natz responded.

"Anything is possible with popsicle!" Anna said.

"Screw you." Natz said.

**_Morning comes eventually for good, bad, and neutral..._**


	4. Aqua Beyond

**Chapter 4-** Super Mario

The Bros. were practicing doubles in tennis.

"Mario Bros. have 40 against the Wario Bros. 30.  
We'll be back after the competitors take a 5 minute timeout."

"This is getting harsh." Luigi said.

"Meh, these drugged, alcoholic, perverted, pedophilic, porn-addicted, sadistic, son of a bitches are too easy." Mario said.

"Damn Prickelopes!" Wario said.

"Hang on I have a phone call from the Pedo's Speedos Shop." Waluigi said.

After a few minutes.

"LET THIS SHIIIIIIIIIIIT COMEEEEEEEEENCEEEEE!" The lakitu said.

It took a matter of minutes when the Mario Bros. seized victorious.

"That was easy." Luigi said.

"I'll bet 50 coins that they are watching porn." Mario said.

**MEANWHILE IN THE STRIP CLUB**

"This is some gooooood stuff!" Wario said.

**NOW IN THE SMASH MANSION**

**"**You're probably right." Luigi said.

Peach and Daisy soon walked into the hallway.

"Hi Mario would you like to go to the pool and do somethings?" Peach asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mario said and the two walked away.

"Want to go with them?" Luigi asked.

"Sure." Daisy replied.

"I don't need porn when I have her." Luigi mumbled.

**MEANWHILE AT THE POOL WHERE ALL THE GIRLS ARE STRIPPED DOWN TO BIKINIS  
**"The water is down to 17 feet... I've never been in water before... Never even drank it." a girl said.

"Well that is odd." Peach said."How'd you survive?" Peach asked.

"Uhh... Lava." The girl said.

"You're working for Bowser! Surrender yourself or-"

"MARIO!" Peach interrupted.

"She does!" He said.

"Bowser? Mario? What the hell are are you guys talking about?" The girl asked.

"Wait where's Luigi?" Mario asked.

**MEANWHILE IN THE RESTROOM WHERE YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING**

**MEANWHILE AT THE POOL WHERE ALL THE GIRLS ARE STRIPPED DOWN TO BIKINIS**  
"I don't know." Peach said.

"There are two restrooms you know." Mario said.

"Okay!" Peach said and they walked over.

"Hmm, humans." The girl said.

"Hey Robyn!" Crypt said.

"Oh hi!" Robyn said.

"They changed my position with Silver's." Crypt said.

**MEANWHILE THIS IS A MEANWHILE THAT IS NOT ACTUALLY A MEANWHILE  
SO MEANWHILE I AM WRITING THIS CHAPTER MEANWHILE I AM SIMPLY TROLLING YOU  
SO HERE'S A WAFFLE... QUACK! SIDE NOTE  
MEANWHILE BACK TO THE STORY!**

"What's with the caption?" Robyn asked.

"The one above?" Crypt asked.

"Yea." Robyn said.

"I have no clue." Crypt said.

"Hmm, he's such a good guy if you knew what happened to him years ago... How is he so calm though?  
This gets me... My feelings... I don't know how to describe at this point." Robyn thought.

"GRAARH!" Was heard from the distance.

"Frick you Bowser! You're lucky that I forgot my gold flower." Mario said.

"Uhh... Same here!" Luigi said.

"Oh... CRAP!" Crypt and Robyn said.

Robyn & Crypt VS. Giga Bowser VS. Mario Bros.

Crypt raised a sharp bone from thy ground.

"Bone Blade give me strength!" Crypt said.  
"Come to me Sternum Shotgun!"

Crypt started shooting bones.

"Time to use my red-hot daggers! Good thing I lent some to X!" Robyn said as she started throwing them at Bowser.

"Enemy shield analyzed!" Slippy said.

"What the fuck is going on? M-My health!" Bowser said.

Robyn then ran up to Bowser and threw one at his eye to defeat him.

**BOSS COMPLETE**

"YOU FUCKERS HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! And my XXX vids." Bowser said as he ran away.

"Fail... he dropped one." Luigi said.

"I'm going back to our base on Seyka Island. You coming Crypt?" Robyn asked.

"Maybe all of us can come!" Peach said.

"Yea!" Everyone said and then they looked at her.

"Bitch go put some clothes on!" Falco said via com.

So they went to base.

**MEANWHILE AT SEYKA ISLAND**

Everyone was in the pool except Robyn.

"What's the matter Robyn?" Crypt asked.

"Nothing I-I..." She sighed.  
"I don't think you understand."

"We've been friends since we were children." Crypt said.

"True." She said. "It's a good thing there are these saunas."

"True."

They then leaned in for a kiss...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Aww. So cute.

Anyway this has been a crazier chapter than ANY in ANY of my stories.

Stay tuned for next time.

Sincerely, **X**star**7**


End file.
